The End
by For the Kingdom
Summary: An alternate ending to Wolf's Rain, through Hubb's eyes. It contains SPOILERS, obviously.


A/N: I was thoroughly disappointed by the ending of _Wolf's Rain, _so I rewrote the ending the way I wanted it to end. Now that time has passed, I realize that the anime actually had a very powerful ending. Even so, here is the alternate ending I wrote. Enjoy!

* * *

The End

* * *

We climbed to where the car had fallen. Cher wasn't doing well. On top of that, Darcia had found us. He stood on the frozen surf, no longer wearing his mask. He stood there for a while, and so did we. But in my arms, Cher was dying; I could feel it, as a cold death in my own chest. I knew the nobles had supernatural powers of some sort. This was her only chance.

"Please, Lord Darcia," I pleaded, as strongly as I could. "Cher is dying. If you can heal her, please help us." My voice began to waver. "Please. I love her. She is all I have left of this world."

Darcia didn't move, but he no longer looked ready to attack us. "Maybe it is better you lose her," he said flatly.

"No! How could you say that? Haven't you ever loved someone?" I took his suddenly averted gaze as confirmation. "If someone had told you to let her die, you wouldn't have accepted it either, right?"

Hardly had I finished speaking when he flashed forward and took Cher into his arms. Carefully, he lifted her above his head and muttered something. Cher, who had been comatose, gasped and opened her eyes. Darcia lowered her and looked into her eyes. Unless I was mistaken, his were sad.

"She will live," he said as he handed her to me. He turned, walking back towards the frozen sea.

"Thank you," I called after him, though quietly. He stopped and at first I thought it was because of what I had said, but then I realized he had caught sight of Cheza.

She approached him and he stood still, stunned. Before our eyes, Cheza transformed. Her hair turned blonde and cascaded down to her feet. Darcia stumbled towards her, afraid to touch her in case this was a vision, but Cheza touched him first.

"Hamona…"

Then he wrapped both arms around her and buried his face in her glorious mane.

"I saw you die," he whispered.

"It was only a spell by Jaguara," Hamona explained. "The spell is now broken."

Darcia began to sob, grabbing fistfuls of Hamona's hair. His body shook.

On the sea opened a bright light that pierced through the snowfall. Moonflowers began growing and blooming on the shore. I looked up and saw a gate of snow forming, and melting, until it was a wall of calm water.

"Paradise," said Toboe. Kiba approached the noble and flower maiden. Darcia stared worriedly at the wolf for a moment, but then lowered his head and stepped out of the way.

"Don't," said Kiba.

"Don't what?" asked Darcia.

"Don't retreat. You need to be part of this opening of paradise. Part human, part wolf, only you can open it to everyone. Your wolf's eye has seen it, hasn't it? You have been searching for it, too."

"I've only been searching for Hamona," Darica said.

"Same thing," replied Kiba. "Now you have her. What will you do?"

Darcia stroked Hamona's hair. Hamona smiled up at him. "From the beginning, I knew this was your destiny. Do not be afraid. We will be together in Paradise."

Darcia scanned the eyes of the group of wolves and humans standing before him. He saw Blue supporting Quent, and his face softened. He looked at the gate and then at Kiba. Darcia laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"I always thought my eye was a curse, passed from my grandfather's treason. But now I see that it wasn't a punishment, but a means to correct the damage he caused. To put things right." He held one of Hamona's hands and Kiba held the other. "Come. Let's heal the world."

With that, all three stepped through the wall of water. When they did, it opened outward like a flower and balmy sweetness blew my hair back. The boys were very excited, jumping around like excited puppies. They went through the gate into the green garden beyond. Blue helped Quent through. I helped Cher to her feet and held her around the waist to steady her.

"Come on," I said, kissing her cheek. "Let's go to paradise."

When we went through, the gate did not close. Instead, it opened wider and wider. I suspect it will continue to expand until it has consumed the entire world.

Inside Paradise, it is warm. All is as it should be. Those who had died were waiting for us. Toboe found the old woman with whom he had lived. Tsume's pack was alive and well. So was Kiba's. Quent's family was there. And new people from all species find it every day. Darcia and Cheza, er, Hamona sit by the lake most days. Cher and I do a lot of walking, exploring this new place. All sorrow is wiped away, though I still remember the frozen earth. I still remember our journey. But that only makes the place all the more wonderful.


End file.
